Sun, Sand And Sex
by True Reflection
Summary: Bella's a hot girl and she knows it, when she meets a stunning stranger at the beach what can she do but tease. The pair of people are a dangerous mix, could this end in the distruction of one and other? This summer will change her life forever, in more ways than one. Will it go further? Can this stranger tame Bella's party animal, sexy ways? Read and find out. BxE, All human.


**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

The feeling of being completely underwater, and just floating, weightless, had me entrapped in the moment. I opened my eyes to reveal an aquatic world, so calm and peaceful. I watched as a multi-coloured fish swam by me, happily going about its business it reminded me of myself. I smiled at my thoughts, looking up towards the sun; I was around 5ft below the surface. Still I didn't yet need to come up for air so I removed my mask closing my eyes, swimming in the direction of the beach underwater. When my feet found the golden sand bed below I smiled, needing air now I came up to the surface flicking my hair behind me gasping for the precious oxygen I needed so badly. My arms reached up into the air stretching, I ran my fingers through my hair messing it up. Water droplets on my sun kissed skin sparkled in the sun, as I waded my way out of the water, shedding my aquatic coat.

The hot sand felt good against my feet, as it crunched beneath me, I chucked my mask down next to my towel, walking off to the bar further up the beach. As I drew nearer the sound of reggae music filled my ears, and the smell of the ocean, alcohol and sex overwhelmed my senses.

"Hey Ricci, hit me with something new" I shouted across the bar, throwing him a wink.

I perched on the edge of my stool, leaning on the bar with my head resting on my hand, looking out towards the glistening ocean. My skin prickled as hot breath fluttered across the back of my neck, I smiled saying.

"You aren't one for personal spaces are you honey." A crooked smile firmly planted on my lips.

"You could say that, or you could say that I can't resist beautiful women, they entice me" A seductive, manly voice purred in my ear.

"'Women' Plural huh?" My eyebrow raising.

"Sorry, does that bother you?" A cheeky smile playing into his voice.

"Not at all stranger"

It was the truth I hadn't yet even seen this guy, and I was already getting irritated over the fact there are other women in this situation already. I spun in my seat to face him readying myself for an argument, when my breath was taken from me. Never in my life had I seen any human as beautiful as the one stood before me, leaning dangerously close to me. I looked into his piercing green eyes, and they searched mine, a crooked smile appeared on his face as he knew he held my captive in his gaze. The back of his soft hands brushed my skin, sending shivers down my spine, and an electric pulse through my body, the small fraction of skin where he touched was on fire, I felt alive. I pushed myself up with my arms of the bar stool, grabbing my shot Ricci had given me, necking it, and looked more closely at this god before me.

He was around 6,4ft, had a beach body perfect tan. I looked up taking in his messy, auburn sex hair, and strong facial structure, he had a cleanly shaven face and piercing green eyes I could easily loose myself in, and perfect lips which pulled back into a crooked smile to reveal shiny white teeth. He had broad, masculine shoulders, and muscly toned arms. I think I drooled a little when I saw his chest, his topless form showed off a beautiful 6-pack, and muscle V, if you went lower you could see muscly long legs. He was perfection. I couldn't fault him, physically that is, he could tone down with the attitude, but then again I always have been attracted to the cocky, arrogant guys.

While I had been analysing him, I found he had been doing them same with me and from the massive grin on his face, and the way his eyes were dancing playfully with a dangerous look in them. What was I doing I don't get like this over guys, I tease guys, I play the game better than them! That's it get your head right Bella! I pushed my body against the stranger, looking him dead in the eyes, making sure I had his undivided attention. The sparks, electricity, and adrenaline rushed through me, as the heat of his body sent chills down my spine and raised hairs on the back of my neck. I reached out my hand, letting my fingers brush across his face, reaching further up I knotted my hands in his hair, pulling at it a little roughly. I pulled his face close to mine leaving barely a millimetre between us, his minted breath fanning across my face, but not before I took in his expression of victory. As he leaned in to close the gap, I leaned to the side of his face making his miss, and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Nice try honey, next time maybe lower your standards"

Feeling sexy as hell, and confident I pushed him away with force and threw a couple of dollars on the side shouting goodbye to Ricci. Not looking back I disappeared into the sunset, preparing myself for the night ahead…

**My first chapters finally done **** Thanks for reading! I'll update soon, I know its short but I'm working on making chapters longer, many thanks again.**

**Hattie x**


End file.
